Little Penguin
by Tresaure
Summary: Quien diría que desde ese día te miraría con otros ojos. "- ¿Sabias que los pinguinos tiene una sola pareja por el resto de sus vidas?/ - ¡Ja! que ridículo... / - Entonces... ¿Quieres ser mi pinguino?" Ereri [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **Ereri [AU]**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 ** _Levi Pov_** _._

 _…¿Te conozco?..._

 ** _Escucho voces desesperadas gritando mi nombre; el sonido de la sirena de lo que posiblemente puede ser una ambulancia inunda el ambiente, mi cuerpo se siente pesado; no puedo ver bien, todo está muy borroso, me duele todo. Trato de llevar mi mano hasta mi cabeza, un líquido recorre mis dedos y entro en pánico, todo comienza a apagarse. Solo veo oscuridad._**

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y por auto reflejo llevé mi mano hasta mi cabeza, al descubrir que no hay nada, suspiré aliviado.

−Otra vez... − susurré sentándome en la cama, dirijo mi vista hacia la ventana que yace cubierta con cortinas oscuras, no tiene caso abrirlas después de todo no me quedare aquí mucho tiempo.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre sin nada de delicadeza, volteo mi rostro para ver a la persona que está en el marco de mi puerta, ¿persona? bah, es la tonta de mi hermana.

− ¿Que quieres? − pregunté sin muchos ánimos.

−Nada... − dijo conteniendo la risa que quiere salir de su boca, siento como comienzo a ponerme rojo de la ira o eso dice ella cuándo me ve enojado, es cuestión de segundos para que ella diga una tontería-... es solo que quería ver como se despertaba… ¡un monstruo!-exclamó con fuerza y dejando salir su risa de maniática.

− ¡Babosa! − grité enojado aventándole una de mis almohadas, ella siguió riendo como loca pues se cubrió con los brazos cuando mi sorprendente arma le iba a impactar.

−Pero es cierto, mira como tienes el cabello y esa cara de encolerizado solo te hace ver como un enano gru¨− y esta vez sí le pegue de lleno en la cara, ahora el que ríe como loco soy yo, mientras ella me lanza una mirada irritada digna de un Ackerman por haber interrumpido su estúpido discurso de cómo me convertiré en un Hobbit u otro monstruo que se le ocurra. − ¡Agh! Solo sal pronto de esa cueva, monstruo; Kenny nos espera. − dijo saliendo de mi habitación con un portazo. Eso que vi fue una ¿sonrisa?

Me levanté de la cama, me dirigí al escritorio que estaba enfrente y agarré lo único que me faltaba por guardar, aquel marco negro con detalles un poco marcados dándole la impresión de ser de madera y, esa foto a blanco y negro en donde un niño muy lindo abraza efusivamente a otro mocoso de cabello algo largo y ojos expresivos, ambos sonriendo felizmente hacia la cámara; siempre pensé que esos rostros pertenecían a Mikasa y a mí. Mi hermana y yo nos llevábamos de maravilla cuando éramos pequeños pero ahora ella solo me molesta la existencia.

Mikasa Ackerman o en otras palabras mi _linda_ hermana, es una chica apuesta y atlética con fama de rebelde empedernida, pero si les soy sincero nunca vi salir a Mika **_–como yo suelo llamarla-_** con un chico a pesar de que le coquetea a todo lo que se mueva, estoy comenzando a creer que mi hermana es lesbiana y eso sí que sería genial. Sonreí ante mis pensamientos maliciosos acerca de la sexualidad de mi _hermanita._ Guardé el portarretratos en mi maleta y me dirigí al baño.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el auto con mis auriculares puestos para no tener que aguantarme a Mika todo el camino, en verdad que cuando se proponía ser fastidiosa lo hacía tan bien que merecía un premio.

Durante todo el viaje estuve mirando por la ventana - _nada nuevo -_ pensé al ver solo gris en el paisaje.

Desde hace casi tres años que solo veo blanco, negro y gris, lo cual es muy deprimente, de igual forma no es como que me importe, digamos que me he acostumbrado a mi **_vista canina._**

Desde aquél día mi vida cambio de una forma que nunca podría a ver imaginado y lo peor de todo es que no recuerdo que fue lo que cambio, solo sé que me falta algo y quiero saber que es.

Hace una semana, nuestro Kenny **_–Si, llamo así a mi padre, ¿algún problema?-_** nos informó que volveríamos a **_ese_** lugar, aunque no entendí a que se refería si pude notar la sonrisa melancólica en su rostro tosco y maduro por la vejez , sin embargo en mi hermana solo podía ver la sorpresa impresa en su cara - _tal vez ese lugar era muy importante como para hacer que Mika tenga esa reacción-_ pensé en aquél momento y entonces me encontraba en el auto con una mujer cantando felizmente mientras el loco de Kenny le hacia lo que parecían los coros mientras trataba de sacudir su cabello igual que una estrella de rock, aunque a mi parecer, no era más que un epiléptico teniendo un ataque de histeria; ellos creen que no los escucho. Que ilusos.

Al parecer **_ese_** lugar era nada más y nada menos que la ciudad vecina, Shinganshina **_-¿Qué? Yo no le puse el nombre a la ciudad-_**. Cualquier adolescente se hubiese negado rotundamente a mudarse pero a mí eso me tenia sin cuidado, después de todo no tenía amigos que dejar atrás ni una novia a la cual extrañar, para mí los chicos de mi antigua ciudad eran molestos y unos babosos no como mi hermana que aunque me cueste admitirlo, Mika al menos me hace reír con su actitud infantil.

Llegamos a una casa muy grande y linda a simple vista, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que ya había estado en ese lugar pero no recuerdo cuando, solo tengo la sensación de ya haber visto esa casa. Sin detenerme a pensar, salí del auto como si los asientos quemaran y mis piernas cobraron vida por si solas. Corrí de repente hacia la gran casa sorprendiendo a Kenny y hermana quienes gritaban mi nombre como si me fuese a pasar algo malo. Que exagerados.

Al llegar a la entrada abrí la puerta con un fuerte tirón y choqué contra algo muy duro o más bien **_alguien_** _,_ dirigí mi vista hacia arriba y me encontré con unos ojos color esmeralda, el color más hermoso que he visto en mi vida; un momento, -¡¿ _color?!-_ pensé sorprendido al darme cuenta de los colores que poco a poco se apoderan del espacio.

−Jo~ cuidado por dónde vas **_pingüino_** escuché su voz y vi su sonrisa, la más socarrona que había visto en mi vida; sus manos en mi cabeza acariciándome y haciéndome ver más pequeño de lo que realmente soy.

 ** _Pingüino._**

Yo he escuchado eso antes. Mucho antes. Incluso antes de esto. Lo observé con detenimiento haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara un poco más, mostrándome unos lindos hoyuelos a cada lado de sus mejillas y haciéndome fruncir el ceño. ¡¿Quien se ha creído?!

− ¡¿A quién crees que llamas **_Pingüino_**?! − Estallé. Odio que me recalquen lo pequeño que soy.

Él rió.

 _-Esa risa me traerá problemas_ \- pensé.

Que tonto.

* * *

|| **M** omento #0: Mirarlo con insistencia en un acto desesperado por su atención||

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **Ereri [AU]**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **.**

 **[¿Falso o Verdadero?:** **Los perros no ven a blanco y negro.]**

I.

Las tibias gotas de agua me recorren con una lentitud que haría a cualquier caracol sentir una envidia de niveles estratosféricos, mis parpados caen con suavidad mientras olfateo el aroma a lavanda que inunda todo el espacio. Mis manos, mis frías manos a contraste con el cálido ambiente que me apresa, acarician sutilmente mi rostro y con un tenue roce, toco mis labios, rosas y algo quebradizos, que ansían ser devorados por completo. Entretanto mi mente, quien siempre juega conmigo en todo momento, regocijándose de burla mostrándome ese hermoso color esmeralda que me enloquece desde que tengo 17 años. _—_ Eren… déjame verte _otra vez—_ susurro al aire, manteniendo mi imaginación en funcionamiento y exhalando vapor de amor.

Mis caderas meciéndose a un ritmo lento y obsceno, erizándome la piel con cada movimiento. _Maravilloso. Hipnotizante_. Amor, solo tu retorcido recuerdo me transforma en lujuria. Tengo tantas ganas de ti. _Eren, el de iris llenos de seducción._

Estoy loco.

Completamente loco de Eros.

Completamente loco de ti.

Pero la magia se rompe, cual fino cristal.

Tú, inmoral. Recuerdo depravado que con su esencia me enloquece, desapareces.

Suspiro estrepitosamente, cansado e irritado; mis hilos azabaches pegados a mi frente se balancean un poco y mis mejillas se colorean en fastidio, mientras abro los ojos poniendo total atención al aparato que interrumpe mis fantasías. Mis dulces y perversas fantasías de ti.

Salgo de aquel cuarto de olores suaves e ilusiones indecentes.

Con solo cruzar la puerta llego a mi guarida _–como suele llamarla Mika_ − y deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder hacer salir rayos laser de mis glóbulos oculares, y envolver en llamas lo que quebró mi sesión de amor hacia ti.

 _—_ ¿Qué quieres? _—_ pregunto al momento de contestar la llamada.

 _—_ _¿Levi?_ _—_ se escucha del otro lado.

— ¿Quién mierda iba a ser?, llamaste a mi móvil. — respondo con obviedad.

 _—Es cierto, lo siento, pero ya sabes cómo soy de despistada— dice. —_ _pensé que estarías con Mikasa._ _—supongo que lo dice por no escuchar al remolino andante que se hace llamar mi hermana._

— ¿Porque mierda estaría con _ese_? — pregunto con burla. Puedo escuchar la carcajada que sale del otro lado de la línea, tan estruendosa y energética. Alejo un poco el aparato de mi oreja con una media sonrisa muy marcada en mi rostro, me imagino su expresión: ojos cerrados por inercia con pequeñas lagrimas mientras se sostiene el estomago en un vago intento de no caerse al suelo.

 _—Pobre de tu hermana—_ cesó de reír y se dispuso a hablar _—si supiera cómo te expresas de ella, seguramente no te hablaría por el resto de su vida._

—Hanji, dime... ¿alguna vez has visto a Mikasa salir con un chico? — Carcajada limpia. Vaya, esta mujer sí que sabe reír, y comienza a fastidiarme su estrepitosa voz de desquiciada —además, no me hagas recordarte el suceso con Annie, tuve pesadillas por un mes.

 _—Levi, pero tú sabes que eso fue un malentendido. Pensé que Annie estaba con Luca._

—No andan, se lo folla, son términos muy diferentes. Pero bueno, me sirve para molestar a mi hermana; recuerda, cualquier cosa sirve con tal de hostigar a ese _edificio_ ponzoñoso— digo riendo. —cambiando de tema, no me llamaste solo para hablar de Mikasa ¿cierto? — recupere la compostura sentándome en la orilla de la cama con la toalla aún cubriendo mi pelvis.

 _— ¡Es cierto, se me olvidaba!, Erwin me pregunto por el pedido—_ siento mi ceño fruncirse levemente.

 _—_ Dile al cejotas que no incluiré rosas, ni colores cursis _—_ digo un tanto irritado. ¿Pero que creen que soy? ¿Una colegiala enamorada que se le mojan las bragas cuando ve al sapo que muere por besar?

 _—Ya hablamos sobre esto Levi, y Erwin tiene razón, así la tienda no mejorará—_ Reclama. _—Erwin necesita saber si lo tendrás a tiempo, el pobre esta que se arranca el cabello. —suspira. — Levi, somos amigos. Dime qué pasa ¿sí?_

— ¿En serio quieres saber qué mierda me pasa? — mascullo. Escucho un leve _aquí vamos otra vez_ —Pasa, que no entiendo cuál es su afán de convertir mi exitosa tienda de elegantes y blancas bailarinas naturales, en algo lleno de olor a chicle, mezclado con estúpidos tonos pasteles. ¡Que lo chillón se vaya a la mierda! ¿Porque no solo puedo seguir construyendo historias tristes y con finales dolorosos? Al fin al cabo de eso se trata el matrimonio— me hiperventilo en un mal intento de calmarme.

 _—Levi cálmate, hablaré con Erwin para que posponga la fecha de entrega y te dé tiempo para que puedas encontrar la "blanca inspiración"…_ — suspira un tanto cansada. ¿Si le molesta tanto entonces para que saca el tema? _—… tú y yo sabemos el porqué Erwin te presiona tanto para que construyas una historia de amor lleno de rosas rojas, crisantemos y tulipanes danzantes, él se preocupa mucho por ti y lo que quiere es que tus colores vuelvan. Él cree que es una buena oportunidad para que experimentes otros matices y ayudarte, siendo sincera yo también lo creo._

— ¿Pero tenía que ser el amor, cuatro ojos?, ¿no pudo haber sido historias de terror? puedo ver tres películas todas las noches si quieren para inspirarme y no me retrasaría en la entre…

 _— ¡Ackerman!—_ está enojada, lo sé, puedo sentir su mirada atravesándome. _—Ya basta de esto. Sal a buscar esos colores que tanto anhelas y comienza a vivir de una buena vez—_ se calmó y volvió a suspirar _—te recomiendo salir a caminar, eso ayuda mucho._

—De acuerdo, eso haré.

 _—Recuerda que solo queremos lo mejor para nuestro adorado Enano—_ su sonrisa sincera se siente incluso en la distancia, soy muy afortunado de tenerlos como amigos. Aunque eso nunca lo diré en voz alta.

— Cállate, loca— exclamo con una tenue sonrisa —creo que caminar no me hará mal y de paso me comprare un helado, ya se me antojo.

 _—Ese es el espíritu moreno._

— ¿En serio soy moreno, gafotas?

 _—Así es._

—Qué curioso, siempre creí que era pelirrojo. — Otra carcajada que le saco a mi amiga en el día, genial. —Bueno, me iré a cambiar y saldré a caminar un rato… por cierto ¿no tenias una cita hoy con Moblit?

 _— ¡Rayos!—_ escucho todo el alboroto que comienza a hacer la loca seguramente buscando algo para ponerse. _—Te llamo más tarde enano, cuídate-_ colgó.

Suspiro mirando la pantalla de mi iphone, la cual es adornada por el dibujo de dos pingüinos. Sonrió.

 _Eren..._

Un tierno maullido me saca de mis perversas alucinaciones y hacen que voltee a ver al culpable de aquel tenue sonido.

 _La culpable_. Una gata regordeta, agraciada y presuntuosa con el pelaje completamente blanco, donde unos ojos brillan con complicidad felina y sus pomposas orejitas se mueven con destreza ante cualquier extraño ruido que invada su espacio.

Astuta.

Simplemente astuta, mirada escudriñadora.

Me acerco con cautela, y me pongo a su altura, es una forma de decir que prácticamente estoy rosando el piso con mis labios. Frío y sutil soplo de libertad acarician mis esbeltas y lechosas extremidades, delicioso. Estoy desnudo. La toalla no aguanto tapar tal Venus de la bella naturaleza. Lo admito, a veces puedo ser peor que narciso.

—No me mires así— susurro — Te juro que esta vez no he hecho onanismo (1).

Pequeños ojos felinos, achicados aún más por la incredulidad.

—…Tal vez, me toque solo un poco.

Juzgadora sagaz.

—No pudé evitarlo, así que no me juzgues— reconozco al fin, poniendo por terminada nuestra guerra de miradas.

Antes de que el universo me ponga en modo "no tengo ganas de hacer ni puta mierda", me dirijo a buscar algo para tapar lo que me hace Adán. Que lastima que la sociedad actual no me permita salir con una simple hojita tapando mis maravillas, igual si lo pienso bien, que bueno que eso no es permitido, hay mucho envidioso en las calles. Y pervertidos.

— ¿Qué te parece? — la miro con atención mientras ella solo hace un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza. —si, a mí tampoco me gusta.

Adiós pantalones del siglo pasado.

Hola, hermosa noche apretada.

—Miau…

—Lo sé, tengo el trasero algo grande—digo — ¿crees que le gustará así?

La cazadora de roedores cambia su mirada audaz a una dubitativa.

—Ya sabes, cuando lo estemos haciendo, quiero que sus huellas queden pintadas en mi lienzo transparente.

—Miau…

—Claro que no, pervertida. —río un poco ante la locura de mi compañera. —bueno, tal vez si lo pensé un poco.

Su boquita gatuna se expande un poquito. Solo un poquito.

—Debes admitirlo, Vainilla…— exclamo divertido y ya vestido. Me acerco de nuevo a ella pero esta vez la miro desde arriba, cual rey a sus súbditos, aunque ella está lejos de ser una simple plebe. La sonrisa astuta es contagiosa, termino haciéndola. —…mamársela debe ser el puto Olimpo.

Río. Muy fuerte, casi como Víctor Frankenstein en medio de un experimento.

Mi compañera lanza un zarpazo que por poco y me da en el brazo. ¡Ja! Ilusa.

—Salgamos a caminar.

Nada. Su respuesta es solo ella tirada a sus anchas en mi mullida nube de sueños. ¿En qué momento paso de la alfombra a la cama?

—De acuerdo, quédate todo lo que quieras, luego no vengas a quejarte de que el gato del vecino no se fija en ti, gorda.

II.

Me recuesto en un árbol que a juzgar por la forma de sus flores puedo estar seguro de que se trata de un cerezo, saco mis auriculares de mi bolsillo junto con mi iphone, lo cual ha sido la odisea más grande de mi día. No debí desechar los pantalones del siglo pasado, solo por ser algo holgados. Insensata Vainilla, me vengaré con su comida. En medio de mi debate mental _−forma para referirme que mis neuronas tienen la de Troya en mi cabeza−_ armo una lista de reproducción dándole play al terminar de escoger las canciones. _Nuevamente, estúpida gata y su falta de estilo para escoger sus gustos musicales._

Llevando como media hora estando en este lugar viendo a las personas pasar, he hecho muchas cosas que podría catalogar como productivas para hacer de lo común en un gran día; reventé un globo amarillo reluciente de la brillantina que lo envolvía, en manos de un mocoso llorón que sufría porque su helado se derritió, la algarabía que formo después hizo que su madre, tan harta como yo, le diera un buen coscorrón. Se lo merecía. También le gruñí a una paloma que venía con claras intenciones de embarrarme la vida. Le lance una bellota _—que traía entre sus patitas una adorable y vomitiva ardilla—_ a un idiota pervertido que no dejaba de ver mi trasero. Realmente estoy agradecido de que no sea moral andar desnudo en las calles.

Es divertido ver qué clase de ambiente se forma gracias a las canciones, me siento en un vídeo musical. En un muy cursi vídeo musical. Nuevamente, gracias Vainilla.

Atrapo una flor de cerezo con mi mano derecha cuando cae del árbol. —Me encantaría saber de qué color eres. —susurro.

Un peso extra se deja caer sobre el árbol haciendo caer más flores de cerezo, sobresaltado volteo mi rostro mientras el color esmeralda se apodera de mi visión.

—Ho-Hola— atino a decir anonadado.

— _Hola pingüino_. — su sonrisa es brillante y cálida. Muy _cálida_.

Con un chico adorable sonriéndome, flores de color rosa danzando en el aire en compañía de la dulce tonada de _A thousand years_ de Christina Perri, pienso. _—Que hermoso vídeo musical._

Mis sudorosas manos, se estiran un poco. Él sigue ahí, estático, con su sonrisa de "no rompo un plato".

Quiero tocarlo.

Quiero Besarlo.

Quiero hacerle cosas no aptas de decir delante de un público menor de 13 años.

Solo un poco más, y podré tenerlo entre mis manos.

Solo un poco más, y podré besarlo.

Solo un poco más y lo dejaré hacer conmigo cosas no aptas de decir en frente de un público menor de 13 años.

Mis huellas están por marcar su rostro bronceado, es entonces cuando una pelota rebota en mi nuca.

Se quiebra.

Los colores se quiebran.

Tú, inmoral. Te quiebras.

Mi humor se quiebra.

La mirada de mosqueado marca Ackerman aparece en mi rostro. Maldito mocoso del globo estúpidamente brillante.

Esta vez no solo se lleva un golpe de su madre, que repito, está igual de harta que yo de la aptitud de ese chiquillo; también participo de hacer llorar a ese niñato.

Estúpida Hanji, por interrumpir mis fantasías. Estúpida Vainilla, por no querer caminar conmigo. Estúpido niño y su estúpido globo. Estúpida ardilla que se vengó de mí por su estúpida bellota.

Por un momento creí que realmente era él. Repito, Estúpida ardilla. —Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. —murmuro para mí.

La madre del mocoso, avergonzada _—sí, claro—_ de lo que hizo su hijo, me invita a comer un helado. Cosa que me impulsó a salir en primera instancia y que por flojera no he hecho.

III.

Mi nariz cosquillea por el chicle y el pistacho que abunda en el lugar.

Jamás imagine que hubiese tantas clases de vainilla.

Me pego al vidrio de exhibición como un vago intento de hacer llevar a mis fosas nasales el olor tan característico que me encanta en la vainilla. La vainilla que solo yo como.

Mis iris, que claros, se pasean con rapidez intentando adivinar cuál es el sabor que le dio el nombre a mi esponjosa compañera. No es necesario decir que la madre del mocoso, el mocoso, la chica que sirve los helados y todos los presentes en el local me miran como un lunático.

Parezco un perro reconociendo el territorio. Es lo que básicamente estoy haciendo.

—Disculpe… ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? —pregunta un tanto incomoda la chica de los helados. Petra, creo que se llama.

—Busco la vainilla.

—Pero todos son vainilla.

—Busco _La vainilla_. —recalco.

— ¿ _La vainilla_?

—Sí, _La vainilla_.

— ¿Y cómo es _La vainilla_?

—Blanca. —respondo con obviedad.

—Todas son blancas. —Su comentario hace que por un momento se me crispe una ceja en señal de indignación. "Todas son blancas", ¿y me miran a mí como si fuese el loco?

—Me refiero a la de textura suave.

—Todas son suaves —responde con algo de desespero en su voz. Supongo que por el "show" que estoy armando.

—No, me refiero a la que es suave y fría.

— ¡Todas son frías!

La miro con fastidio, interrumpiendo mi búsqueda del tesoro. Jamás se debe rechazar algo gratis, y menos si de un helado se trata.

—No entiendes… ¿Petra? —pregunto no muy seguro. Ella asiente de forma suave y me da luz verde para continuar mi explicación. La mamá del mocoso ya ha pagado mi helado y ha huido cuando ha podido para no verse envuelta en shows de locos. Gracias a Yato _(2)_ , arrastró al mocoso con ella. —Me refiero a la que es suave, cremosa, pero sin llegar a ser prácticamente agua, la que se deshace en tu boca y la baña de gloria. La que es más blanca que las nubes y más pura que el alma de un ángel, la que tiene chispas de vainilla rodeadas de leche condensada.

Petra me mira fijamente, como analizando lo que le acabo de decir. Hasta que al fin pone _La mirada_. Su boquita brillante por la tinta de labios, forma una pequeñita y perfecta "o".

— ¿Habla usted de "el conejito saltarín de nubes azucaradas"? — pregunta, aunque es más como una afirmación.

Emocionado por lo poco que le ha costado entender de qué sabor hablo, asiento de forma rápida y un tanto brusca, haciendo mi cabello moverse en el acto. Me dolerá después el cuello, pero el helado lo vale.

—Espere un momento aquí, está en la bodega. —dice emocionada. Sonrió quedito, al saber que tenemos los mismos gustos en vainilla.

Espero paciente a que mi delicia por fin llegue a mis manos.

— ¿Eres nueva? —pregunto con curiosidad al momento de verla volver.

Las miradas de extrañeza ya se han dispersado, y todos regresan a lo que hacían ignorando que posiblemente pude ser un loco violador de conejitos. Nah, solo soy un loco violador _—posiblemente—_ de Erencitos.

—Si— responde riendo —Usted debe ser "el extraño cliente que solo come vainilla para niños de 3 años".

—Oh.

—Lo siento. — dice apurada al notar lo que se le ha escapado. Vaya, al menos no soy el único en pensar que soy extraño. —No pienso que sea extraño, a mi sobrinita igual le gusta ese sabor — lo empeoró.

—Tu sobrinita es una experta. —sonrió con gracia.

IV.

El entorno comienza a volverse más brillante y oscuro, supongo que está anocheciendo, bueno solo supongo, mi móvil solo me muestra las 16:46, así que debo estar en pleno atardecer.

Shinganshina es muy grande, más de lo que creí; no podría compararla con Sina, pero sí que es grande.

El centro turístico esta igual de concurrido como lo recuerdo, la última vez que estuve aquí, comí con Mikasa y nuestro Kenny en el restaurante del interés amoroso de Hanji, Tasty Moblit´s.

Camino con tranquilidad mientras las siluetas pasan apuradas a mí alrededor.

Los ladridos de un can me erizan los vellos. No odio a los perros, pero prefiero ser cauteloso cuando de ellos debo tratar. Y no, no les tengo miedo, solo prefiero estar a una distancia prudente.

Una risa grave, pero armoniosa y hasta me atrevería de decir sexy, se abre paso por mis ductos auditivos; aunque no solo de los míos, a juzgar por las miradas de embobadas que tienen algunas chicas.

—Armin, este gran bebe sí que te va a extrañar— exclama algo alto el joven moreno que mira en dirección a el hospital de pulgosos, mientras revuelve el cabello del gran San Bernardo con mucha efusividad. El único hospital de pulgosos de la ciudad.

En un acto distraído de aquel muchacho puedo observar su perfil, su cabello chocolate que se divierte en contornearle el rostro, su pequeña nariz regordeta, su sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental y sus ojos Esmeraldas. Ojos esmeraldas… ¡Ojos esmeraldas!

Él voltea, y yo como ninja me escondo detrás de la pared del edificio continuo, mi ritmo cardíaco está demasiado acelerado para mi gusto, y los amarillentos y cálidos últimos rayos de sol me golpean el rostro. No puede ser. ¿Me he vuelto loco? , no me extrañaría descubrir que ha sido una alucinación, después de todo no es la primera vez que me pasa. No, los colores están aquí.

Miro discretamente hacia la veterinaria. Él sigue ahí, no se ha desvanecido, está ahí; sonriendo abiertamente y acariciando al perro mientras se lo entrega a su dueño acompañado de un rubio que sonríe angelical. Oh por Yato. Me vuelvo a esconder. Una gran sonrisa surca mi cara, lo sé, por el dolor que me regalan las mejillas por tal acción. Debo calmarme.

 _— ¡Cálmate mierda! —_ pienso con una mano apretando mi buzo verde militar. _— Ok, no es moral tener sexo con una persona en medio de la calle, por lo que obviamente no me lo puedo violar. Aunque si él lo hiciera conmigo estaría genial…_ — sacudo la cabeza al momento de sentir que la sonrisa de alegría se está transformando en una mueca de deseo. — ¡Concéntrate Ackerman! —susurro dándome golpecitos.

Aprovecho que el chico esta distraído con el rubio y salgo de mi escondite para correr en la dirección contraria. Necesito llegar a mi guarida.

V.

Abro la puerta de golpe, a golpes de mi corazón, y con desesperación me encamino a mi cuarto. Un maullido me pone estático a mitad de sala, tal parece que no será necesario llegar hasta la cama.

La veo, como sonriéndome, ella lo sabe, mi rostro me delata. Es mi confidente después de todo. Jamás le diría a Mikasa o Hanji las cochinadas que hago en el baño, mucho menos a Erwin, podría yo terminar perturbado con sus historias lujuriosas y sus relatos de los gemidos de su angelical novio.

Camino hasta ella, en el sofá, me siento a su lado y la acaricio.

—Estas muy gorda… —murmuro con amor. —creo que ya es hora de que te lleve al veterinario. —sonrió.

Cómplice maúlla. Nos sonreímos mientras pensamos en lo que cenaremos.

* * *

(1): Sinónimo de Masturbación.

(2): Dios protagonista de Noragami.

|| **M** omento #1: Tus mejillas entumecidas por culpa de su tan peculiar y contagiosa sonrisa||

Gracias por leer.

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
